


The First Night in a New House

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [6]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those that are wondering, Bosco had two storage rooms behind his garage that he into Efficiencies for Emily and Charlie- as they are older. Charlie hasn't been able to set his up because of Fred's jealousy.</p></blockquote>





	The First Night in a New House

Faith was lying on Bosco in their new bedroom. They had spent the day moving into their new house- which was a lot easier because Faith had gone out and bought furniture and had it delivered and they only had to move a few pieces and their personal belongings. She had gone shopping for sheets, towels, curtains and so forth. When they arrived, the furniture was all set up, but they had to spend the day hanging curtains and just doing little things to get the house ready to be lived in.  
Finally, Faith and Bosco had retired to their bedroom to test their new bed while Emily got the phone and internet set up in her new efficiency. She had already set it up in the house for Faith and Bosco.  
“So, I guess your happy with your new house, “ Bosco commented.  
“Yeah, “ Faith sighed, looking down at the scars on Bosco's chest and stomach. Proof of his love for her.  
Bosco turned and kissed her and Faith was beginning to think that another round might be a good idea when there was a knock on the door. It could only be Emily. Charlie didn't come this weekend.  
To say that Fred was taking the news of their marriage badly was an understatement. He had ranted and raved for hours the night he was told, according to Emily. He refused to even accept Faith's calls and he hadn't allowed Charlie to visit on weekends since. They hadn't seen Charlie for five weeks.  
“Hang on a second, “ Bosco called, reaching for his jeans and boxer-briefs. Faith sighed and made to roll out of bed, but Bosco handed her her underwear and then her pajamas and robe from the hook on the door where she had hung it mere hours earlier in preparation for night.  
“Stay there. It will be dark in an hour anyway. I am going to go and mow the lawn. “  
“Bosco, you can't go and mow the lawn. It' s almost dark,” said Faith.  
“OK, I'll go for a walk, “ said Bosco. He was proud of buying this house and had been acting a bit bizarrely-for him- about it. He kept talking about the lawn and how important it was to mow it. He had also gone on a bit about planting flowers come spring. It was October and Bosco had actually bought some fertilizer for the flowers he wanted to plant.  
Bosco was had his shirt in his hand, but as they were both relatively decent, he opened the door. Emily gasped when she saw the scars.  
He patted her on the shoulder on the way out. Faith was sitting up, putting on her robe over her pajamas.  
“Why are you wearing pajamas?” asked Emily.  
“Just what he handed me, “ she said. “It' will be dark soon so I guess it's OK.” Faith got up.  
“What did you need?”  
“We don't have any food for dinner. You guys haven't been shopping yet, “ said Emily.  
“Oh, I totally forgot. I've been so excited. Bosco is going to kill me. He has been reminding me to eat regularly, “ said Faith.  
“I wondered if you wanted to order take-out, “ said Emily.  
“That's a good idea, “ said Faith. She got up and sat at her computer. Bosco had his computer in his den- with his guns and his TV, but hers was here. It was easier to set up her laptop on the desk here.  
She looked for restaurants in the area. There was a Mexican place nearby that sounded good. Faith had been craving Mexican a lot lately, which Bosco though was odd. She ordered Wet Burritos, chips and salsa, tamales and salad for all of them. The restaurant promised the food would be there within an hour. Faith came out and saw how Emily had set up her little apartment She felt very grown-up, even though Charlie would have the same set-up.  
Faith sighed.  
“I'll talk to Dad, “ said Emily.”He'll give in. “  
“He'd better or we're going to court, “ said Faith darkly.  
“Dad has always been jealous of Bosco, “ said Emily. “You know that. This was a blow to him.”  
“I don't know why, “ said Faith. “Your Dad left me. I wanted to work it out. He found someone else. Why should he be so angry that I did the same?”  
“Because your 'someone else' is Uncle Bosco- the man that he sees as his enemy and the anti-Christ. And, you're pregnant too. By Bosco. I'm surprised that Dad didn't have another heart attack.”  
“Emily, “ said Faith sharply. “Don't joke like that. Besides, I haven't told your Dad that I'm pregnant, yet. ”  
“I'm not joking, Mom. You didn't see him after we told him you got married. He flipped his wig. I'm not kidding. I just feel bad for Charlie because he's caught in the middle of this. But Dad will calm down. For one thing, Caroline has about had it hearing about Bosco. She'll shut him down eventually.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Charlie called me, plus Caroline complained about it the night we got back from Atlantic City. She said she was sick of hearing about Bosco when she doesn't even know him,” said Emily. She and Faith had migrated to the bed and were laying on top of the new Duvet watching television. Faith wondered if Bosco was back from his walk yet.  
As if to confirm her thoughts, she heard a door slam downstairs and heard Bosco's voice.  
“It's just me, “ he called.  
“We ordered food, “ cried Emily, jumping up. “It should be here momentarily.”  
“Great, I'm starved.” Faith heard Bosco locking the door and walking around downstairs.  
Faith got up and followed Emily downstairs. The food arrived after that. Emily got her portions and said she wanted to take them over to her efficiency.  
“I want to eat dinner in my new place. It's so cool, Uncle Bos.”  
Bosco smiled at Emily as she departed.  
“What's with the Mexican food?” Bosco asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed himself against her ans whispered, “Especially because it was an Italian that knocked you up. Shouldn't you be craving Italian?”  
Faith bit back a moan and grabbed her husband. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then Bosco gasped, “What am I thinking of? You haven't eaten!”  
Faith gave a groan as he stepped away from her but Bosco was firm. She needed to eat for the twins.  
“It's really weird- you trying to spoil me,” she told him as they both sat down to eat.  
“Get used to it, “ he told her firmly.  
“But we can christen the kitchen when we finish eating,” she told him, smiling.  
“Oh, absolutely, “ he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are wondering, Bosco had two storage rooms behind his garage that he into Efficiencies for Emily and Charlie- as they are older. Charlie hasn't been able to set his up because of Fred's jealousy.


End file.
